


Unconditional

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Misaki to come clean to his brother about his relationship with Usagi-San. But he is scared, scared of what his brother could do or say, scared that for once his brother won't accept him for everything he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

 

Misaki curled in on himself as he sat before his brother. About a month after he graduated from college he had decided that it was time to tell his brother about his and Akihiko’s relationship. The reason behind his decision had been motivated by the fact that soon he and his rabbit would be leaving Japan. It wasn’t permanently, but it was for at least a year. Akihiko wanted to take a moment and relax from his lifestyle and find inspiration from different places around the globe. Misaki also wanted to take a moment to travel the world before he took up his new position as an editor at The Murakawa Publishing Company. After temping for his lover’s editor for the last three years of his college career, he had found a talent for it. So despite the fact that he was an economics major, he was now an editor, well one that was on probation until he really proved himself. Currently he worked in the literature department. He was tagging along with one of the other editors until he could start getting his own clients. From there he was looking forward to his work, but the one thing he absolutely refused to do was edit his lover’s work. He left that to Aikawa. He didn’t know if he would be able to read the books that were obviously a reflection of his love’s lust day in and day out without having a terrible reaction in the office. That being said, he was ready to take his new profession on as soon as he and Usagi-San came back from their trip. According to his lover they wouldn’t be back within a week or even a month. He truly wanted to leave and find himself again, so they would be gone for more than a year at most.

This added to their growing problem. He had to tell his brother. Takahiro didn’t know anything about them. For all he knew his younger brother stayed with Usagi because he wanted to remove himself from the possible burden he’d put on his brother’s life. On top of that his Sister-In-Law had just had a baby. He had a little nephew now and Misaki definitely didn’t want to be a burden to Takahiro now. It didn’t matter that his brother wouldn’t think of it that way. Misaki would and it would eat him alive. So if he just disappeared with his lover his brother would wonder what the hell was going on. He couldn’t stay behind. Akihiko wouldn’t survive without him around. Not to mention that if he were to refuse and live on his own or something until Akihiko returned, the other wouldn’t go. He wouldn’t do something for himself and have a vacation. He would be back in a matter of hours claiming he changed his mind. So, it was best he went. Plus, he was going to tour the world with the love of his life, who wouldn’t want that?

Misaki had gone through all the possibilities without his lover knowing. Of course the other picked up on it and he asked about it during the most inconvenient of times. Misaki was in the throes of orgasm and suddenly he was being hammered with questions, literally…every time he was hammered a new question came out of Akihiko’s mouth and Misaki being unable to focus on keeping secrets, blurted everything out. Afterward they had decided it was time to come out. It was time to tell his brother and it was time to finally be truthful. Neither of them wanted to keep secrets from Takahiro. He was too good of a brother and friend for that.

Despite the fact that Misaki was aware of how wonderful his brother was, it didn’t stop him from doubting. It didn’t stop him from being afraid that things would go south. Maybe his brother would disown and him and stop him from seeing his nephew. Perhaps he would get mad at Usagi and kick him out or worse try to separate them. Maybe his wife wouldn’t accept them and convince Takahiro to do the same. There were so many things that could go wrong. Besides, people may say they didn’t have issues with gender, but everyone was still stuck in the dark ages. They still arranged marriages and expected everyone to ignore their own feelings and stick to what was best for the family. Misaki still recalled Isaka warning him against their relationship and possibly hurting Akihiko. Even Usagi-Chichi had told him their path was hard, that it would lead to both of them separating one day. There was so much at stake here. Misaki only hoped one thing went right. He wanted his brother to smile his air head smile and say that he still loved him. He wanted him to accept them, no problem.

So here there were, sitting on his brother’s couch while he sat across from them and his wife nearby bouncing their new born in her arms to keep him occupied. Misaki had not thought of how to tell him, so he immediately failed when he tried to say it. His lover, being as direct as he was, did it for him. He was fast. Pretty words tumbled from his mouth turning this confession of their relationship into a love story that even Misaki was in awe of. Usagi explained his strong like for Takahiro; he then explained his utter love of Misaki and what led up to them finding one another. He explained everything his younger love had gone through for him and what Usagi had done for him. He didn’t talk about sex surprisingly. He just said that they found something that is not discovered in everyday life, they found something that was irreplaceable and to live without one another was just too much for either of them. They needed each other; they needed to be together for the rest of their lives.

After the story Takahiro was quiet for a long time. His wife had gone to the next room at his word and now they all sat in the living room, waiting for the verdict. Misaki admitted that his brother’s thoughts meant a lot to him, but if things came right down to it, he would choose to be with his lover. If he wasn’t there with Akihiko, he would worry and he would be preoccupied. He wouldn’t be able to function. When his brother finally did speak, it took everything he had not to run out of there to keep anything bad or good from reaching his ears. Part of him would rather be ignorant of the good or bad possibilities, than be torn apart by the truth.

Takahiro sighed as he looked down into his hands. This was a bit much. He could admit that he thought it was a little odd his brother chose to live with a man he had hardly known for a year. But he had chalked it up to what his friend had told him. It had been Misaki’s choice and therefore he wished to let him grow up. But to learn that all those years his friend had wanted him so ardently and then it changed to his younger brother…part of him wanted to believe he had allowed his brother to walk into the den of a pervert. The other part of him believed in the love story his friend told. It was true, he was getting married and therefore Usagi couldn’t ever persuade him to love him anymore. So he had to move on…Misaki had…cried for him…he had been so upset and their love was just automatic. Yes it was a convenient kind of love, but at the same time it was a wonderful love, a gorgeous love, a love that not many found. It was pure chemistry.

Looking up now he sighed and watched his brother blush further. It amazed Takahiro that despite the fact he was twenty-one now he still looked a bit like a teenager. Perhaps that’s what Usagi saw in him. He was young and it fed the youthful part of the writer as well. “So…” Takahiro took his time forming his response. He was hoping that a little more explanation would ease his doubts about this relationship. “How long did you have these feelings about men Misaki?” Takahiro had known Usami had a thing for men. It wasn’t because he had been hit on a few times, but mostly he paid attention to the other and understood he just didn’t seem interested in women. No matter how many pretty girls had ever asked him out, he just turned them down. Anyone would assume he just preferred the same sex. This now made Takahiro wonder, did Usami push these same thoughts onto his brother or had his brother just always felt that way. It was true, he had not dated much, but Takahiro had just thought perhaps he was shy or just awkward around the whole situation. Perhaps he had just focused on his studies and not worried about girls. It wasn’t completely unheard of. He had not really started dating until a few years after his parents death. He had been too driven, first by school and then by raising Misaki.

The younger brother looked up shocked. Before he could help it he was stumbling over his words and making wild hand gestures in the air. “NO!” He shook his head. Beside him he could see that damn arrogant smile on the rabbit’s face. “I don’t like guys, I don’t…it’s just…Usagi-San…he…he-…”

“He’s an exception?” Takahiro murmured. His brother nodded. That made him feel a little better. That meant that this wasn’t some experiment. It meant that his brother had just fallen for someone who happened to be male. But that brought up another thought, his friened was peculiar. He often made a point of being direct and forceful. So if that was the case, wouldn’t he have done the same to his brother? If he had ten this relationship was dangerous. Forcing someone into loving you or worse, into sex was wrong nad he wouldn’t forgive Akihiko if he had eer done anything like that to Misaki.  “And he didn’t…for-…” Takahiro looked at Akihiko this time. His friend simply stared off into nothing. There was no telling what he was thinking.

His brother went off the handle again. “Of course not…I-…I-…wouldn’t have let him do that if I…didn’t want him to.” His face took on a brighter shade of red.

Takahiro nodded again. His feelings were slowly going positive. He had worried that his friend had been more impulsive with his desires. Understanding that it was consensual made things easier for him. “And…you love him?” This was the most important question. Love was just love. It wasn’t something anyone could control and he had no right to take something away from his brother that he needed so ardently in his life. He waited now, looking for his brother’s reaction.  When he saw it, he almost blushed himself. Misaki snuck a look at Usami and blushed deeper than he had ever seen. He wrung his hands in his lap, his fists wrinkling his jeans. There was a small smile on his face and a softness in his eye that Takahiro had not known could exist within him. His brother’ didn’t need to say it, he knew that look.

“Yes. I do.”

At those words Akihiko took his love’s hand and brought it to his lips. Takahiro was once again shocked as a look he had never seen on his best friend’s face took over his features. The look on his face was one of contentment, of utter love and total surrender. Akihiko looked like he was calm on the outside, but Takahiro could tell he was ready to burst on the inside. It was…wonderful to see that. Takahiro could not remember ever seeing him that happy before. Before he could help it he was smiling. Then he was laughing and then he was grinning. This was such a relief, so a wonderful relief. He had been worried for so long. If he had known that this could happen between his brother and Usami, he would have sent his younger brother to him a long time ago. He looked over to his friend, who stared at him like he had grown a second head and sighed as he sobered. “Thank you.”

Usami blinked at his friend. He temporarily let go of his lover’s hand and leaned forward, ready to assist Takahiro. “Are you alright? Are you sick?” He had not expected that. He had expected scorn or hate, maybe even defeat or acceptance with terms built into it. But Takahiro laughed. He laughed and smiled. What the hell did that mean? Was he in hysterics, was he in denial? What was going on?

“No.” Takahiro wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. “You’re supposed to say you’re welcome.”

“For what?” Usagi blinked again.

“For giving him what I couldn’t.” Takahiro moved across the room, pulled his bother off the couch and hugged him. He squeezed as the other chose to embrace him, even though he was not sure for why he was doing it. Pulling away Takahiro grinned and ruffled the hair on the other’s head. “You’ve changed Misaki. You stopped trying to please people. You finally…” He was in tears again. His brother had a family, he knew love and admiration, he knew tenderness and now he knew happiness. He had learned so much. Misaki had learned to want something finally for himself. He had learned to be his own person. Misaki had become his own man and Takahiro, no matter how much time he devoted to him and paid attention to him could not have done that even if he tried. Turning back to his friend he pulled the other up and hugged him just as tight. When he pulled away he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you.”

Akihiko was still unaware of what was happening, but he just nodded his head and gave his friend that same calm smile. “You’re welcome.”

Stepping back the other sighed and rubbed the back of his head now. “I suppose we will have to have a party to send you off.” He walked to the hallway and called on his wife again. She came running and before long they were talking about food, drinks, guests and if they needed a bigger place to throw the party in. When Manami went to put the baby down for the night he turned back to the two still in shock and grinned. “This will be a lot of fun.”

Misaki blinked. This was so different from what he expected. He had expected his brother to be upset or at least take a while to accept this. This just seemed too easy, much too easy. Everyone else that had ever been told about their relationship had told them nothing but the bad side of things. They warned them, questioned them, sometimes they even degraded them. Why was this so different? Was it the way they told them, was there some weird bug in the air that made his brother think happy thought? Did he think they were joking? Was he in hysterics or something? Misaki suddenly stopped his thinking as another smile crossed his brother’s face. This smile, this smile Misaki had only seen once or twice in his entire life. He had remembered it well, the first time had been when their parents died and to put Misaki to sleep that night Takahiro had stayed with him and stroked his hair. He had seen that smile cross his face as he made his life changing decision to raise him. Then he had seen that smile the day he graduated from college. It had been the one smile that put him in tears.

That smile…that one simple smile…

Before Misaki could help it he was crying.

Everything came together now. That smile was the reason why he seemed so at ease with everything. Takahiro wanted him happy and if being with Usagi-San made him happy, his brother was more than willing to accept him for everything he was. He should have known it wasn’t going to be this bad. He should not have doubted his brother, he should have remembered that he loved him, he loved him like a son and Takahiro would do anything to keep him in his life.

Misaki turned away from the men in the room as he started crying harder. The tears wouldn’t stop, even as his lover kissed him and his brother hugged him. The tears just wouldn’t stop, because this love, this love that was unconditional, that existed within the two most important people in his life, was just too much.

**_~Owari~_ **

 


End file.
